OUR SYMPHONY
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai 'pasangan anti-klimaks' ternyata memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. Dalam indahnya melodi dari setiap tuts piano yang ditekan, kenangan mereka tak hancur oleh waktu dan jarak. Baekhyun/Chanyeol/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.4 :** _ **It's not about who you spend the most time with, it's about who you have the most memories with.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **OUR SYMPHONY** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Marriage-Life**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seromantis komik-komik remaja, dimana mereka adalah teman sejak kecil yang satu sama lain memendam sebuah perasaan khusus dan berakhir dengan menyatakan cinta di saat keadaan telah memaksa. Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak sedramatis drama-drama di TV atau film-film layar lebar, dimana perasaan benci mereka berubah menjadi cinta yang diiringi airmata dan skema percintaan klasik.

Tidak seperti itu.

Well, mereka harap kisah mereka bisa seperti itu, tapi sayangnya tidak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu cuek untuk menciptakan sebuah adegan romantis. Mereka bahkan tak pernah sependapat akan sesuatu, entah itu mengenai film yang akan mereka tonton atau es krim yang akan mereka beli. Namun anehnya kedua pria yang tinggi badannya terpaut sebelas sentimeter itu dipersatukan dalam sebuah pernikahan sakral, tepatnya pada musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu di halaman belakang kediaman Park yang luas. Sangat mendadak―ya, dan tentunya tak luput dari keterkejutan teman-teman mereka.

Sempat tersebar sebuah rumor bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka, tapi berita itu ditepis oleh keduanya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, ada rumor aneh lainnya dimana orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah melecehkan Baekhyun, jadi pria mungil itu meminta pertanggungjawaban untuk segera dipinang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menertawakan rumor tersebut. Please, itu bahkan lebih konyol dari rumor pertama.

Tapi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka berciuman setelah pastur melafalkan keduanya sebagai pasangan suami-istri, yang mana diabadikan dalam bentuk foto dan video oleh semua kerabat dekat keduanya karena –hell– itu adalah kejadian yang **sangat** langka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di London selama seminggu. Oh, sebagai catatan, sebagian besar waktu di London itu tidak digunakan untuk jalan-jalan, melainkan untuk menonton konser musik klasik. Mengejutkan, bukan? Orangtua mereka bahkan tak habis pikir.

Ketahuilah, satu-satunya yang mempersatukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah musik klasik. Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta pada piano―salah satu intrumen romantis yang (sayangnya) tak berpengaruh banyak pada level percintaan mereka. Pernah ada beberapa momen ketika piano menciptakan adegan romantis antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun sialnya selalu dirusak oleh salah satunya. Alhasil, yang menonton mereka bermain piano hanya mampu melayangkan tatapan datar.

'Pasangan anti-klimaks'―itulah sebutan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Namun pasangan anti-klimaks itu terpisah (tidak secara harfiah karena status mereka masih menikah) ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan bekerja sebagai editor majalah Korean Vogue di Seoul. Chanyeol tak ikut dengan 'suami' mungilnya karena perusahaannya berdiri di Busan dan ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Teman-teman Chanyeol mengatai Chanyeol 'super idiot' karena tak menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan pria tinggi itu melakukan hal tersebut, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil pekerjaan itu karena ia tahu benar bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan yang diimpikan Baekhyun sejak dulu. Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu mengenai alasan bijak Chanyeol. Tapi―hell, si pemilik telinga lebar itu terlalu cuek untuk memedulikan pendapat orang lain, jadi ia biarkan saja orang-orang bergunjing.

Selama Baekhyun bekerja di Seoul dan Chanyeol bekerja di Busan, keduanya tak pernah memutuskan kontak satu sama lain. Sebisa mungkin mereka saling memberikan kabar setiap harinya, entah itu melalui telepon atau pesan pendek. Tentunya tidak berlebihan sampai mengeluarkan airmata atau kalimat cheesy seperti ketika Jongin –sekretaris sekaligus teman dekat Chanyeol– menelepon Kyungsoo yang sedang pergi ke Jeju untuk sebuah perjalanan bisnis. Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan cara normal.

Tapi seperti jalan hidup manusia pada umumnya, tak segalanya bisa berjalan mulus, bukan? Di bulan kelima setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hidup terpisah―misalnya, kesibukan satu sama lain mulai menghalangi jalan mereka untuk tetap berhubungan. Terkadang Baekhyun sudah terlelap ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya di malam hari, dan terkadang Chanyeol sedang menghadiri meeting ketika Baekhyun menelepon di siang hari. Ada kekecewaan―tentunya, tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh mereka.

"Aku secara harfiah salut padamu, kawan." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai bukti kekagumannya pada bos sekaligus teman baiknya. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini."

"Terutama bagian seks?" Chanyeol menyindir.

"Tepat sekali!" Chanyeol mendengus keras karena jawaban Jongin. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal seks, bagaimana kalian melakukannya? Sex-phone? Atau jangan-jangan bermain solo?"

Chanyeol tak perlu melirik pria berkulit tan itu untuk melihat ekspresi menggelikan yang sedang dibuatnya, pria tinggi itu sudah cukup tahu kebiasaan sekretarisnya ketika sedang melancarkan kejahilannya―Jongin akan menaik-turunkan alisnya seraya memamerkan seringaian bodohnya.

"Aku menolak menjawabnya." Chanyeol mengambil jawaban aman.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya kunjungilah 'suami'mu itu di Seoul, ya..hitung-hitung berkencan. Memangnya kau tak merindukannya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin. Namun di lain sisi, pria yang sedikit lebih pendek merasakan sebuah firasat aneh karena senyuman itu.

"Apa? Apa maksud dari senyumanmu itu? Jangan bilang kau memiliki selingkuhan di belakang Baekhyun? Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai menyakiti si mungil Byun!"

Serius, Jongin hanya mendramatisir.

"Jangan berdelusi di siang bolong, Jongin, itu tak baik untuk kejiwaanmu. Dan jangan memanggilnya 'si mungil Byun', marganya sudah menjadi Park tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar intonasi cemburu Chanyeol―yang bagi Chanyeol sangat biasa-biasa saja. "Ooh~ seseorang sedang cemburu rupanya~"

"Aku tidak cemburu." elak si pria tinggi ketika menoleh ke arah yang berkulit tan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak cemburu, oke?"

"Well, orang-orang bilang 'aku tak cemburu' adalah bentuk kecemburuan."

"Maka, 'orang-orang' itu sangat jelas tidak mengerti pengertian dari 'kecemburuan'."

Jongin terkekeh. Menurutnya, begitu lucu melihat Chanyeol bersikukuh menolak kecemburuan dalam hatinya, padahal kecemburuan itu sendiri sudah jelas-jelas tercetak dalam air muka dan intonasinya. Dasar gengsian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si cantik Luhan sepertinya semakin gencar mendekatimu, hm?"

"Kami hanya membicarakan bisnis, Jongin." Chanyeol menghela napas jengah. Heran, kenapa sekretarisnya ini suka sekali bergosip? Itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kebiasaan Eomma-nya ketika bertemu tetangga.

"Psh, omong kosong! Seluruh pegawai di kantor ini juga tahu bahwa Xi Luhan sedang mengincarmu. Dasar pria gatal, padahal dia tahu kau sudah memiliki 'suami'." Jongin mendadak panas bak air mendidih. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya. "Hey, aku serius, Yeol. Kalau kau sampai bermain api di belakang Baekhyun, aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol menghadap Jongin, tangannya terlipat sempurna di depan dada. "Oke, sekarang aku mulai curiga padamu." Matanya memicing curiga. "Katakan, Jongin, kau tidak menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Baekhyun'kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak, kawan. Baekhyun sudah seperti adik mungil bagiku, lagipula aku sudah memiliki Baby Soo~"

Well, Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati.

"Anyway, aku serius mengenai ucapanku tadi, Yeol. Ajaklah Baekhyun jalan-jalan sesekali, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu'kan?"

"Aku ingin, tapi jadwal Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan, Jongin." Chanyeol memberikan dokumen yang baru ditandatanganinya pada Jongin. Alisnya bertautan dalam kebingungan. "Dan kenapa kita malah membicarakan kehidupan asmaraku?"

"Karena kehidupan asmaramu itu monoton dan aku merasa prihatin. Jadi, berterima kasih-lah, Park." Jongin mengambil map tersebut, kemudian memasang mimik serius kembali. "Intinya, jangan sampai waktu dan jarak menjadi penyebab atas renggangnya hubungan kalian. Karena jika sudah renggang, hal buruk apapun bisa saja terjadi. Dan aku tak bermaksud menakut-nakuti, tapi ini sungguh terjadi dalam dunia nyata."

Chanyeol tak bereaksi, bahkan sampai pintu ruangannya ditutup oleh Jongin. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan seseorang, satu sosok yang teramat dirindukannya―Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa begitu ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dalam keheningan dan minimnya penerangan di ruangan itu, satu sirat akan kelelahan terdengar dari hembusan napas Chanyeol yang terasa berat. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke kancing kemejanya yang paling atas, kemudian membuka dua di antaranya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kepala sofa, yang mana membuat surai ebony-nya agak kusut. Tak lama, matanyapun terpejam, mengikuti irama anggota tubuh lainnya untuk beristirahat selama beberapa saat.

Satu hari yang panjang terlewati lagi –pikirnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam. Tatapan sendu hinggap dalam obsidiannya, berbaur bersama sorot kehampaan. Well, siapapun tahu bahwa pria tinggi itu baik secara fisik, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Dan sejujurnya―ya, hati Chanyeol memang tengah merindukan kehadiran seseorang. Ia merindukan 'suami' mungilnya yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyuman cantik setiap kali Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen mereka, menanyakan bagaimana harinya, kemudian mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan berbagai hidangan kesukaan Chanyeol.

Saat-saat berharga mereka rasanya sudah seperti kenangan yang sulit kembali.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya di saku jas-nya, menatap foto Baekhyun dan dirinya yang ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper selama berbulan-bulan. Perlahan, jemari Chanyeol mengelus bagaimana pria mungil dalam foto itu memperlihatkan eye-smile-nya yang begitu cantik juga rona manis di pipi putihnya ketika sepasang tangan yang lebih tinggi melingkari pinggangnya. Itu adalah foto ketika mereka pergi ke London tiga tahun yang lalu―salah satu foto favorit Chanyeol.

Dan melihat foto itu, hanya meningkatkan kerinduan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah tidur belum ya?" gumam Chanyeol, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya―berpikir selama hampir satu menit. "Aku cek saja." Kemudian menekan tombol hijau di nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Ada nada sambung disana. Cukup lama sampai nyaris membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Namun ketika sampai pada nada sambung ketujuh–

"Halo?" Suara serak khas orang baru tidur terdengar di seberang sana. Chanyeol menebak pria mungil itu sedang terlelap ketika ia meneleponnya. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol juga bisa membayangkan Baekhyun sedang mengucek matanya yang setengah terpejam ketika mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hey, kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm."

"Ah, begitu." Suara Chanyeol mengekspresikan kekecewaan yang ditahan. "Baiklah, istirahat sa–"

"Yeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, kau punya waktu?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulum senyumannya. Sekonyong-konyong, perutnya terasa dikerubungi ratusan kupu-kupu. "Tentu saja. Kau ingin mengobrol apa?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sebuah batuk terdengar cukup jelas di telinga peri Chanyeol, dan ia cukup yakin itu berasal dari 'suami'nya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut.

"Hanya batuk, mungkin gejala flu."

"Minumlah obat, kau pasti bekerja terlalu keras."

Mengesampingkan kekhawatiran yang tersirat dalam suara husky Chanyeol, pria mungil itu justru merasakan hatinya menghangat karena sikap manis 'suami' yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Oke." Jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobbi?"

Chanyeol refleks terkekeh. "Sudah lama rasanya kau tak memanggilku begitu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan polos Baekhyun, justru memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Aku merindukannya.."

Dan keheningan terjadi berikutnya. Chanyeol tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau bersikap sok tahu ketika ia menebak bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tengah merona karena ucapannya. Caranya? Well, ia hanya tahu. Segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, baik itu sifat maupun kebiasaan pria mungil itu―sekecil apapun itu, bahkan yang tidak disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti tahu semuanya. Pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu hanya tak menunjukkannya secara gamblang di depan orang-orang.

Orang-orang di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan anti-klimaks yang tak bisa menciptakan adegan romantis, tapi mereka semua salah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. Dan mereka cenderung melakukannya hanya saat mereka berdua saja, itupun tak dilakukan secara cheesy. Contoh sederhananya adalah ketika tadi Baekhyun memangil Chanyeol 'Dobbi', yang artinya adalah 'aku merindukanmu'.

Chanyeol sendiri memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun. Namun selama seminggu terakhir ini, rasa rindu yang telah memuncak membuat sedikit perubahan dalam diri Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu lebih sering mengungkapkan kerinduannya secara gamblang, yakni dalam untaian kata. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu biasa karena yang ia tahu, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang suka menggombal seperti Jongin. Itu sebabnya pipinya selalu bersemu ketika kata 'rindu' mengalir dalam suara husky Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menggombal, hah? Apa Jongin yang mengajarkannya padamu?" Intonasi Baekhyun terdengar merajuk, padahal hatinya mulai menyukainya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku sedang menggombal?"

"Well, yang kutahu kau tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat cheesy padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Bila dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Tapi anehnya, pria tinggi itu tak tahu motivasi di balik kalimat cheesy yang dilontarkannya. Ia hanya–

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tak bisa menahannya lagi?" Chanyeol seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam keraguan. Tapi detik berikutnya, senyuman manis nan tulus tersemat sempurna dalam parasnya yang menawan. "Aku hanya benar-benar merindukanmu, Baek.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Gejolak emosi dalam dadanya seolah meronta ingin dilepaskan, namun Baekhyun bersikukuh mengatakan 'tidak' pada dirinya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa lemah jika ia menunjukkan titik terendahnya di hadapan pria yang ia cintai. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia teramat merindukan Chanyeol, kerinduan itu bahkan telah mencapai puncaknya saat ini, tapi ia lebih tak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah memberinya izin untuk mengejar pekerjaan impiannya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun semakin menekan kuat gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pria tinggi itu tak mendengar isakannya. Dan semakin banyak bulir bening yang keluar dari matanya, semakin ia merasakan sesak di paru-parunya sampai terasa begitu sulit untuk mengais udara. Tapi Baekhyun masih terus berusaha.

"Hey, kau masih disana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak mendengar isakan 'suami' mungilnya, justru berpikir apakah Baekhyun sudah tidur atau masih terjaga. Baekhyun-pun tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari itu.

"Ya." Baekhyun berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku masih disini, Yeol."

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menghapus airmatanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sedikitpun tidak." Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, tepatnya pada grand piano berwarna hitam milik mereka berdua. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancar?"

"Begitulah. Ada sedikit masalah di departemen seni, tapi syukurlah bisa diatasi."

"Sepertinya kau betah sekali bekerja disana ya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sedang menyindirku ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar rajukan si mungil. "Tidak, aku justru berpikir untuk menunjuk Jongin sebagai penggantiku agar aku bisa pindah ke Seoul. Jadi, aku tak perlu jauh-jauh darimu lagi."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras sampai membuatnya takut jikalau Chanyeol mendengarnya. Well, semoga saja tidak. Baekhyun benar-benar menganggap dirinya beruntung karena Chanyeol tak melihatnya bersemu saat ini karena―demi Tuhan―ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Oh?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara piano di seberang sana. Ia tahu melodi itu. "Köchel nomor 265, Mozart?" tebaknya.

"Mm-hm." jawab Chanyeol. Jemari-jemarinya kini tengah bermain di atas tuts piano, membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di music stand piano dalam mode speaker.

Kemudian tanpa disadari kedua insan itu, tak ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing selain melodi dari tuts piano yang ditekan Chanyeol. Seketika, indahnya alunan simfoni milik Mozart telah membawa mereka ke dalam kenangan mereka dulu.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama mereka di bangku SMA kelas tiga―tak ada yang istimewa. Waktu itu, Baekhyun adalah siswa pindahan dari Jinhae dengan segala dirinya yang ceria, sementara Chanyeol adalah siswa biasa dengan segala dirinya yang cuek. Sifat mereka memang berbeda, namun anehnya memiliki tingkat kekeraskepalaan yang sama. Dan bagi keduanya, perdebatan sesama teman itu wajar, jadi mereka tak peduli sekalipun kelas mereka menjadi gaduh hanya karena perdebatan konyol tak bermutu mereka._

 _Meski satu sama lain tak ingin mengalah karena merasa dirinya paling benar, tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka memiliki suara yang sama untuk satu hal. Itu terjadi tatkala jemari mereka bermain bersama di atas tuts piano saat pelajaran musik. Ternyata keduanya sama-sama mengagumi Mozart dan Chopin, permainan piano mereka bahkan terbilang sempurna untuk siswa SMA. Guru-guru dan teman-teman mereka saja sampai menganga melihat permainan duet mereka yang begitu selaras._

 _Begitu lulus SMA, takdir mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi di universitas yang sama, meski tak satu jurusan. Tak ada yang berbeda dari hubungan mereka dengan saat mereka di bangku SMA. Masih sama-sama suka berdebat karena hal kecil, juga sama-sama suka bermain piano di waktu senggang. Tapi ada satu 'hubungan istimewa' di antara mereka, tentunya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Keduanya tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya atau apapun, karena 'hubungan istimewa' itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari._

 _Berawal dari kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu mencari Chanyeol ketika ia memiliki masalah. Pria mungil itu tak akan langsung memberitahu apa masalahnya, justru malah berakhir dengan diam-diaman dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol akan selalu ada disana, menemani Baekhyun yang menangis, menunggu si mungil mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terganggu, kemudian membelikannya es krim strawberry ukuran ember._

 _Chanyeol sendiri memiliki kebiasaan unik ketika ia memiliki masalah. Pria tinggi itu akan menunggu di depan kamar apartemen Baekhyun, menutup matanya seraya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun saat pria mungil itu pulang, dan Baekhyun akan ada disana untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin (karena terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun pulang). Selama apapun waktu yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menenangkan diri, Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya._

 _Hanya itu._

 _Tanpa komitmen, hanya..terjadi begitu saja._

 _Sampai suatu saat di malam bersalju, ketika Baekhyun pulang terlambat dari kelas tambahannya, ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang masuk apartemennya. Kepala pria tinggi itu dipenuhi salju, hidung dan telinganya bahkan sampai memerah karena dinginnya cuaca. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Pasalnya, itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol menunggunya di depan gerbang apartemennya, bukan di depan kamar apartemennya._

" _Chanyeol-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Adalah yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun ucapkan pada pria tinggi itu. "Kenapa kau malah menunggu disini, hah? Kau bahkan tak memakai topi dan sarung tangan, aigoo!"_

 _Bukannya menyahut pertanyaan tersebut, pria tinggi itu justru diam seribu bahasa dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Obsidiannya menusuk tepat ke mata puppy Baekhyun, membuat si mungil agak gugup._

" _A–ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"_

 _Lagi―Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya tetap pada posisinya yang menatap manik Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun bingung sekaligus penasaran dibuatnya. Entah mengapa, sorot mata Chanyeol kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Pria tinggi itu biasanya tak begini saat ia memiliki masalah. Apakah ada hal lain yang mengganggu dirinya?_

" _Hey, katakan sesuatu." Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara husky mendahuluinya._

" _Ayo kita menikah."_

 _Baekhyun berkedip dua kali. Dalam mode terkejut, pria mungil itupun bertanya secara refleks, "Hah?"_

 _Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun-ah.." Kemudian sepasang tangan kokoh miliknya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun―memeluknya._

 _Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Baekhyun balas memeluknya._

.

.

.

Ah, kenangan-kenangan berharga itu. Baekhyun tak percaya ia pernah melaluinya bersama pria yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai 'suami'nya. Kenangan yang hanya melibatkan mereka berdua, dan hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Rasanya seperti bermain kode, membentuk sebuah rahasia. Dan kunci dari kode tersebut adalah simfoni mereka berdua―Köchel nomor 265 Mozart. Sudah lama Baekhyun tak mendengarnya, lalu detik ini, permainan piano Chanyeol mengingatkannya kembali.

Jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, pemainan piano Chanyeol jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan permainannya. Chanyeol tahu benar caranya membawa pendengarnya membayangkan apa yang ia bayangkan. Pria tinggi itu selalu bermain dari hati. Setiap melodi yang Chanyeol mainkan, satu persatu senantiasa menghujani pendengarnya laksana bintang-bintang di langit yang kelam. Begitu cantik. Bahkan saat ini, skesta yang digambarkan Chanyeol dalam permainan pianonya, terlihat begitu jelas dalam benak Baekhyun.

Aroma bunga daisy yang tertiup angin dari jendela apartemen Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menceritakan hal yang membuatnya terganggu; deru napas Chanyeol yang berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya tangan pria tinggi itu ketika Baekhyun menggenggamnya; juga debaran bertalu-talu milik Baekhyun yang sama iramanya dengan milik Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu memeluknya. Baekhyun seperti merasakannya lagi, yang mana menghasilkan warna kemerahan di kedua pipinya dan sebuah debaran tak terkontrol laksana ombak berderu.

Dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Kendati jarak dan waktu yang mengurangi intensitas kebersamaan mereka, tak ada alasan lain bagi keduanya untuk melupakan kepingan kenangan itu. Karena setiap kepingannya memuat momen mereka berdua, itulah yang membuatnya terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Baekhyun bahkan ragu jarak dan waktu mampu menghancurkan kepingan kenangan tersebut. Dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol satu pendapat dengannya mengenai hal ini.

Tak perlu Baekhyun tanyakan. Ia hanya tahu.

"Yeol/Baek?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut karena kekompakan mereka dalam memanggil nama satu sama lain. Keduanyapun terlarut dalam sebuah kekehan ringan.

"Kau duluan, Nyonya Park."

Astaga, Baekhyun tak percaya ia sempat berdebar karena panggilan itu, tapi ia tetap memberikan usaha terbaik untuk membuat suaranya tetap netral.

"Bagaimana..," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "..jika kita berkencan hari Minggu ini?"

Chanyeol sebelumnya berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun hanya kompak mengenai piano saja, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Kekehan dari suara husky milik Chanyeol berdengung di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak seromantis komik-komik remaja, atau sedramatis drama-drama di TV dan film-film layar lebar. Tapi setidaknya, mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain. Sekalipun berkurangnya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama membuat kerinduan mereka menumpuk atau jauhnya jarak seringkali membuat dada mereka sesak, masih ada kenangan yang mempersatukan cinta mereka.

Kemudian dalam simfoni yang mereka ciptakan, cinta dan kenangan itu akan selalu utuh. Selalu.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
